Breathless
by blackwitchkarma
Summary: The lake pulls all to its deep depths. The house holds darkest secrets sealed within. Mai and Naru's relationship spirals into a pit of hate, can the two focus on the case that needs to be solved or will things get out of hand leading to eternal split?
1. Prologue: Sinking to the Depths

**Prologue: Sinking to the Depths**

The water was calm as the sun's light was reflected and caused the lake to glisten enchantedly.

The urge to walk to the shoreline compelled me towards the lake, my siren call had come.

I floated down, feet light on air and body almost weightless. It was surreal. I felt disconnected from the real world, only a five minute walk away.

The wind whistled through the branches and whipped my hair into my face before calming down slightly.

The rustling of the leaves filled my ears long after the breeze died down and the braches finished moaning and swaying.

I raised my face to the heavens seeking the sun's protection and warm from the bone-chilling cold but it gave me none.

Instead I received cold water hitting my feet as the water rolled in and back out again leaving my feet and gypsy skirt damp. Although cold, the water seemed refreshing to my weary feet, from all the runs and messages I had done today so I kicked off my sandals and took them in my hands before walking round the lake to look for the ideal spot to sit and relax with my feet dangling in the water.

I found one soon after though it would add an extra five minutes to my journey back but I found it hard to care.

My ex-boyfriend who dumped me by text, my excuse for a job which barely paid for my living expenses and my boss who did nothing but make my life a misery, as far as I was concerned they could all go to hell and I wouldn't care at this moment in time. It was too serene for such trivial thoughts in this other worldly place.

The spot I found was perfect for resting. It was nearly a stone pathway that out into the middle of the lake. A medium sized stone lay at the edge, in length nearly as long as me.

Placing my sandals and bag on the same rock, I sat down and let my feet dangle in the water, playfully sending ripples out away from me and watched the still surface break with a fascinated face. With a sigh of relief for finding somewhere peaceful I lay back on the rock and used my bag as a cushion to rest my head.

For half and hour everything was peaceful and I felt happy for the first time in the last few days. I could hear the chirping of small birds in the trees nearby as well as the sound of the grasshoppers lurking in the grass at the lake's edge.

My headache from earlier slowly dissipated and I felt as if a weight from my shoulders had been lifted suddenly. If my ex-boyfriend didn't have the guts to break up with me face to face then he wasn't worth my tears. As for my job and boss, that was easily solved, quit and get a new better paying job. Everything seemed so easy now that I took a step back to look at it. This was what a quiet place could do for you.

I smiled again before I felt the sun's light stop hitting my face as a cloud must have blocked it. Something wrapped around my foot and ankle and I sighed at the thought of having to untangle my foot from whatever it had gotten caught in, thinking with a shudder of seaweed. Opening my eyes I sat up and took my phone out to check the time. Five o'clock, people were bound to have noticed my absence by now.

My body slid forward on the rock ledge as whatever was tugged around my foot pulled slightly. Grimacing slightly from discomfort I pulled back to sit further away from the ledge and the water as I hitched my skirt back up to my knees and decided to relax again.

A second was all before my foot was tugged again, this time harder and insistently. I struggled, holding onto a rock edge to stop from falling into the lake. Curiosity overwhelmed me as I wondered what was possibly gripping my foot and also a slight worry that something bad was going to happen. It was only then at this moment did I notice the silence and realised it had been like this for the last while. The birds were no longer chirping and making their sweet music, nor where the grasshoppers.

I used my other foot to kick off whatever was around my ankle but I felt nothing and it wasn't long before both legs were being pulled.

Reluctantly I released one hand to grab my phone and without looking I hit any random button to speedial someone for help.

But only using one hand to stop myself from being pulled in was hopeless and I lost my grip on my phone and the rock.

The skin of my legs not protected by my skirt was peeled off by the rock's rough uneven surface as my skirt was rolled further and further up as I was dragged.

I found no other hold to hang onto and resorted to screaming for help as well while I thrashed about my head just above the surface.

The force from my feet spread to my legs, hips and the waist. I struggled and fought harder but my fingers one by one slid off and before I could grab a breath I had been pulled under.

I shut my mouth instantly and my eyes stung as soon as they met the water, making it hard to see. Although on the surface the water looked clean and clear as I was pulled deeper into the bottom of the lake, unable to move use my legs to kick myself upwards, the water became darker and murkier, making it practically impossible to see anything, even the light above me.

From my waist downwards, my body was held in a death tight grip that stopped the feeling in my legs. With jerky movement my lungs cried out for air and the need to open my mouth and breathe was impossible to ignore, even though I knew it would be the death of me. I could feel the pressure build up in my chest and head as I struggled to breathe and my headache returned.

The engagement ring belonging to my mother that hung around my neck floated at the same level as my eyes.

As I was drawn deeper to the depths the force spread to my arms, shoulders and finally my neck before tightening its grasp.

Without meaning to, my mouth unconsciously opened to scream but instead I sucked in water. My body shuddered and thrashed against the force which was like a rope making me unable to move. Without meaning to I drank in more and more water as I sought for air that I knew I would never find.

I felt the force climb further still, inching closer before it touched my lips and delved into my mouth, pushing down my throat and causing me to gag.

The water in my lungs choked me and before I faded out I felt my heart stop pumping and laughter resounding in my ear.

* * *

**So what do you think? Just came to me last night when I had a pen and piece of paper in my hand. Ever get that feeling? As soon as you touch pen to paper you keep writing until there's nothing left to right because you're finished.**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

My head throbbed painfully while I opened my eyes as the sun's light bounced into my head. I groaned and rolled onto my other side, trying to ignore my head splitting apart and the nauseous feeling of my stomach. I banged my head into the pillow and breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of mint.

Mint? I struggled to think what was wrong. I washed my laundry with lemon washing powder, not mint. As I came to this conclusion I sat up and the quilt fell of me letting the coolness of the room hit my skin. Skin? I practically squealed at lying naked in someone else's bed with no clothes on before realising I still had my underwear. Half-naked then.

I blearily tried to think through the blur that was last night. Michiru and my other friends had took me out to cheer me up and bought me a couple of drinks. I struggled through the distorted images of my memory and clutched my head as my temple throbbed painfully. I'd gotten lost from the group so went to the bar and ordered drinks…for a while. Then…

I groaned again and thought hard… then someone had come along, grabbed my stuff and taken me by the arm outside. I remembered breaking the heel of my stiletto's and being really annoyed and starting to cry. After that… I was stuffed into a car. I struggled harder to think what happened afterwards but came up blank. The question remained, who had picked me up from the bar last night and whose bed was I in?

I couldn't help but think my mother would turn over in her grave if she could seem me now. What a way to wake up on your eighteenth birthday and with that brought along fresh hot tears as I hunched into a ball and let them flow freely down my face.

I didn't notice the door open or the two people in the room until arms wrapped around me comfortingly in a tight hug.

"A-A-Ayako?" I sobbed questionably and clung onto her tightly. My brain was truly short-circuiting if I was hallucinating.

"Are you done yet?"

I hiccupped slightly as I stared at the doorway to see my boss staring coldly at me, his dark eyes boring into me. Only then did I begin to feel ashamed for my less than modest appearance. I made to grab the quilt to cover myself up but his voice stopped me.

"No need, you haven't really got anything to hide and the outfit you wore last night wasn't any better than what you're wearing right now," normally this insult would have had me kicking and screaming but in my current state I simply teared up again. Naru sighed, "Mai I don't care what's going on in your personal life right now but it's not to affect your work, which is bad enough as it is! Now, the next time I get a phone call at three in the morning by some bartender to tell me to come and get my drunk assistant you're fired with no letter of recomendation. Now get up and dressed to be in ready in work in an hour. You're already three hours overdue at the office which will be docked from your pay," Naru stated unemotionally, I wasn't sure, but could I hear a hint of disgust in his voice? My already depressed mood lowered even further and I nodded my head, knowing I wouldn't be able to force out any words at the moment.

"The clothes you were wearing last night were cleaned after you puked over them and they're sitting on the dressing table," Naru paused slightly as if considering his next words and I was hoping for something caring or kind, but since when has Naru ever been anything but? "Now get out my house before I kick you out,"

* * *

**Whew so what'd you all think? =)**


	3. Chapter 2: Reasons for Change aka Love

**Chapter 2**

By this time, you're wondering how Naru came to hate me so much and to be honest I don't fully understand it.

But for the last year, just before I turned seventeen and had been with SPR for ten happy terrifying months, things happened.

My dreams on cases became more vivid, I would wake up every night on a case screaming and crying from the memories of the past that helped us solve the case. I began to draw into myself then, instead of my usual cheery self I was a wreck, emotionally and physically, due to forced insomnia and a lot of caffeine.

The team wanted me to stop coming on cases, I thought they were being annoying back then but now I realise they simply cared about me too much. I'd taken to the habit of sleeping in a room to myself, out of the way to everyone else so I wouldn't disturb them from their sleep and they wouldn't realise that my nightmares kept getting worse that I would wake up to find scratches and bruises that I had received in the dreams.

My life was hell and getting kidnapped by a psycho raving ghost was really no surprise, and something I'll never admit to the others, I was glad that the spirit had chosen me. I wasn't suicidal but if death came my way I wouldn't back away from it, such was the dreams I was seeing. Again and again I begged silently for the ghost to kill me but it had… other things on its mind, like feeding off my soul and finally possessing me.

I was frightened and drew into a world with dream Naru who stood staring down at me and that was when I knew it. No matter how much Naru cared about me, he would _never_ have such a look of worry on his face over me, or a smile to reassure me. That was when he spilt the story.

All the trust and respect Naru had gained from me had been for a man called Kazuya Shibuya, not Oliver Davis. I hated him for lying to me and our confrontation hadn't been a good one. He told me in no uncertain terms that what he did was none of my business and to stay out of the way.

He banned me off cases for two months and docked my pay. I think… I think I could have forgiven him for lying to me but the way he treated me since then was unforgiveable.

I'm a human being, I have rights you know! But I'm just counting down the days now. I had Yasuhara help me study secretly and I've received a scholarship to a well-standing university……………… a three hour drive away.

The chances of me keeping in contact with SPR are slim after I leave. John spends half the year in Australia now and Masako has her television show keeping her busy. Bou-san's band has taken off in the last year and he's still touring and Ayako is spending most of her time in her family's hospital. The last time all of us were able to make it to a case at the same time was six months ago. In a way I'm not as heart broken over this as I would have been at sixteen. Over those two years I've grown up that I realise nothing is forever and when I look back, I'll cherish the years that made me who I am now.

Our once tight knit group has fallen apart and everyone apart from me, Naru and Lin have gone their separate ways. And soon I'll leave to. I'll say goodbye to Lin, I think but for Naru he doesn't deserve it. He'll get my note of resignation on his desk and I'll be out of the office before he'll even find it.

I'll miss Naru, or at least I think I will, but not the Naru of now. It's the past Naru I'll remember, the Naru who didn't drive away everyone who cared about him. The Naru I once called friend.

"Mai, you can tell me what's going on, you know that right?" I felt Ayako gazing at me with worry as I fixed my hair and make-up in my bedroom mirror after she'd driven me home.

Naru hadn't been there when I left and I was truly thankful for that, I didn't want another confrontation.

I struggled with a knot in my hair at the back of my head and I felt Ayako's gentle hands take the brush from me and began to work on it.

Instead of replying to her I asked a different question, "Do you remember last year when we promised we'd always stay together?" Ayako stopped brushing for a second before continuing and as I watched her in the mirror I saw her lips turned into a tight frown, "We didn't exactly keep it, did we?" I asked again but she still refused to answer me and refused to meet my eyes. "I've barely seen you guys in six months and I felt betrayed Ayako that you would leave SPR like that, but now I'm nothing but a hypocrite," I sighed and leaned back against her stomach as she continued to brush my fringe now.

"We didn't want to leave Mai, there were other circumstances involved," Ayako frowned and a crease formed between her eyebrows as she twirled me around and crouched down to reach my eye-level. "No one ever said love was easy to cope with Mai. And you know all too well like the rest of us. Why do you think John spends half the year in Australia and Masako has suddenly buried herself into her television show? John was torn between his love for God and Masako, and not being able to fully commit himself to one or the other has left him unsure of his place in the world. As for me and…" Ayako smiled weakly and for the first time in weeks I truly looked at my older sister figure. Sure she was still fashionable but she looked older, shadows under her eyes and she'd gained weight.

My eyes widened as I realised what that meant, "Does Bou-san know about the baby?"

Ayako shook her head, "We broke up before I realised and it wouldn't be fair to make him raise a child when his band finally took off. Besides I'm more than capable of being a single mother," Ayako stood up proudly, almost haughtily and I smiled brightly at her.

"If you ever need baby-sitting services I'll be happy to oblige," I stood up, glad that we were finally of the same height level and grabbed her in a tight hug, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Look at us," Ayako said stepping back, "I don't think two years ago we would have recognised ourselves now," she sniffed slightly and I discreetly turned to my drawer to bring out my lip-gloss to give her time to wipe her eyes.

"So where are you going?" Ayako asked as she sat back on my bed and I sighed slightly.

"I got a scholarship for one of the best Universities in Japan. Only Yasuhara knows apart from you and I'd appreciate if it was kept that way. I want to hand in my note of resignation right before I leave,"

"I'm proud of you Mai!" the words coming from her made me smile, and I felt happy to have brightened her day.

"Mai, you better hurry up or you'll be late to work," Ayako checked her watch before getting up and grabbing her bag and car keys.

"There's no point Ayako. I requested this day off ages ago. Naru must have forgotten," I said, wondering what his reaction would be when he checked the calendar to see that I had been allowed to take leave for today. "But could you go around to the office and tell Naru anyway, if it's no bother,"

I watched Ayako leave my small apartment, a heavy weight on my shoulder as I considered her future. Raising a child by herself wasn't going to be easy, and then there was Bou-san. He had a right to know about his own kid, I bit her lip as I stared at my mobile, but Ayako had told me that in confidence, implying not to tell the monk.

I sighed; there were enough things to worry about right now. Grabbing my coat and purse before locking I locked the door I left the flat and went on about my business.

* * *

**Hey, glad you all like the story lol and yeah Naru was kind of out of control with what he said to Mai. **

**LOL **

**Got a question though so chose either a or b**

**Do you want me to **

**a) write that Mai leaves and then meets Naru again a couple of years later **

**or**

**b) do the case before Mai leaves and then afterwards let her hand in her letter of resignation?**


	4. Chapter 3: I Hate You

**Chapter 3: I Hate You**

The air was cold and I was glad for the coat as I walked up the steps to the small cemetery that held my parents remains. They were buried together at the far end in a small plot.

It had become a tradition for me to visit them on my birthday, on the day they both had died in a car accident, only years separated their deaths.

The first time had been when my father was returning home from work late one night. He didn't work late often for which I was thankful. At nine I was happy with my life. My father, no matter how late it was or how tired he was would always come and tuck me in while whispering a story to me that would have me in fits of laughter while my mother would watch us both from the doorway.

The one night that changed my life, I was crying for my father while mum tried to calm me down, by telling me he would be home soon and in a way he was right. He returned home the next day in a coffin to finally be cremated.

My mother was distraught over my father's death and that was were I learned to be responsible. For the first few months afterwards I was the one who made all the meals, did the washing and cleaning and it wasn't before the child services threatened to take away before my mother finally came back to life.

Every musical I was in, and no matter how small the part, she always turned up, helped with my costume and lines. She would make me a special lunch everyday and at the end of every month we would go to the cemetery to visit dad and clean it up if needs be.

But my birthdays were never the same again. Those were the only days were my mother would return to her original state after my father's death. Crying and unresponsive to anything I said or did. My birthday was something I began to dread and apparently with good reason.

On my thirteenth birthday my mum was driving me to a friend's house for a sleepover I had insisted upon attending, a couple of hours later a phone call told me that my mother had died on the way back. The car had spun out of control and crashed on the bridge before being pushed off.

I stopped celebrating my birthday at thirteen and if my friends were asked when my birthday was, not one would be able to tell you. For me, my birthday was an omen of bad things to come, not something to be celebrated.

My parents had promised me that when I turned eighteen they would take me to England and then America for a holiday before we would move into a house in the countryside. I had been looking forward to it and now that the day had finally come there was no point to the promise anymore.

I had made friends though; I tried to think positively while I talked to my parents like I did every month. That at least was something. I told my parents of my going to university and I knew they would be proud of me. All I could do was wish that they could see me from the afterlife.

The quietness was peaceful until I heard my mobile phone go off, and I wondered who would have the need to ring me. It wouldn't be my friends so that only left…

Flicking open my phone I raised it to my ear.

"I asked for this day off Naru!" the annoyance in my voice clear to hear and I made sure he knew I wasn't pleased about the disturbance, not that I'd told him about why I'd asked for the day off anyway.

"I don't care. I told you to be in the office in an hour and you didn't come. Your pay's getting docked for the rest of the month,"

I froze in shock, my earnings had already been docked last week since I'd forgotten to file away the last case and with this month being docked as well, living expenses were going to be tight.

"I hate you bastard," I muttered under my breath with venom and for the first time in the last two years, I meant the words. Naru was truly the devil incarnate.

"Excuse me," the voice could have frozen over Naru's tea that is if he had any at the moment and I mostly muffled a snigger. Naru wouldn't drink anyone's tea but mine and he was probably on withdrawal symptoms at the moment and he'd better be getting used to it or find someone else to make his stinking tea.

"Sorry you're not excused Naru, so what do you want?" I asked irritably, trying to get to the root of the problem before he wasted anymore of my time.

"You're to come back to the office this instant," Naru demanded and I felt rage rise in my heart.

"I have better things to do than obey your every whim right n-" I started off but was soon interrupted.

"If you're not going to then you can clear out your desk tomorrow and begin to look for a new job," Naru said without feeling and I could feel tears coming to my eyes at the unfairness of it all. Naru knew I needed the job and the money to support myself, yet every time I refused to do something he always used that factor as blackmail.

"Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes," I grumbled and hung up before he could say anything else to me. I knew doing that would most likely get me in even more trouble but I wasn't in the mood for Naru's crap!

Grumbling I almost walked off but remembered to say goodbye to my parents and bowed respectfully before dashing to the office. Maybe if I arrived before I said I would, he'd go easier on me but I sincerely doubted it. Since when was Naru ever one to be _nice_?

I scowled at the ground while running and before I could help myself I tripped and crashed into something. I closed my eyes and held my hands out, preparing for a fall before I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a standing position.

I regained my breath and quickly opened my eyes when I realised that the arms hadn't unwrapped themselves from around me.

"Hi," kawaii!!!!! I felt myself blush as I realised the proximity I was to the guy holding me. He smiled brightly and stepped back as he realised how uncomfortable I was. Straight black hair and green eyes along with jeans and a casual shirt, he was around my age. He smiled gently as I returned his greeting with a stutter and apologised profusely.

"It's ok. It's not every day I get to run into a cute girl," he smiled teasingly causing me to blush and avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry and thank you for catching me but I've got to get to work," I yelled as I ran off. No matter how cute the boy was …I…had…to…get…to…work…in…time…

I sighed as I managed to make it into the office with five minutes to spare. Maybe, just maybe Naru would be nice.

"Mai, get into my office now," I winced at the harshness to the tone. Narcissistic…

I stomped into his office and froze in shock at what I was seeing. The office was completely cleared out, the bookshelves were empty and his desk was bare save but his laptop. His qualifying certificates had disappeared from behind his chair and he looked up as I entered with a frosty glare.

I returned it back with vigour and he broke first to stare at his laptop or at least I'd like to think it that way.

"Mai, I told you to be in the office this morning,"

"And I asked you a month ago to have this day off," I retaliated before he could get another word in edge ways. He glared at me and I gulped from fear.

"Mai, we have a case and I need everyone for it. Start making calls now and I expect you to be here early tomorrow morning," Naru turned his chair around, to face away from me in a clear act of dismissal.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter and B seemed to be in favour lol but I didn't want to make the A voters unhappy either so I've decided to take the advice from EmeraldStar-goddess and do two cases lol, so now I just have to get my thinking caps on. Obviously the first case will be with the lake but what the other one will be, will be interesting....**

**lol ignore my musings, hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone**


	5. Chapter 4: A forewarning feeling

**Chapter 4: A forewarning feeling**

I shivered but not from the cold, "Naru do we really have to stay in this house for the duration of the stay," I asked as I clung on to Ayako's arm while staring around me.

The house was dark and stuffy despite the windows being opened and letting the light shine in. It was an old house apparently with a long dark history, one that I didn't care to know about.

I hadn't met the people who had requested our services yet as Naru had interviewed them before I'd returned from the cemetery.

I really didn't want to be in this house, if the case turned up on my birthday then it was going to end up badly, I didn't need to have ESP to know that. But despite this fact, it was nice for my final case before I quit, for us all to be together.

"Mai, Mai, snap out of it," a hand waved in front of my face and I turned to smile at Bou-san before feeling Ayako stiffen at the closeness to her ex-boyfriend.

"Bou-san, where have you been all my life," I joked while pushing him away from her, "You don't call, you don't write," he laughed as I pushed him into John who in turn bumped into Masako.

I froze as John awkwardly turned to Masako to apologize, refusing to make eye contact while the medium stalked over to Ayako silently. I swallowed audibly as a tense awkward silence raised its head, Masako and Ayako on one side and Bou-san and John on the other with me in the middle. I didn't bother counting Lin and Naru; they were too far ahead to be in this face off.

I swallowed and it seemed to be very loud to my ears as I glanced to my left and then my right, cool eyes coming from both sides.

I let out an awkward laugh, how on earth did I get into these situations? Karma? I did try my best to be nice to everyone though, I frowned in thought, so what was it?

On impulse I turned behind me to look up the stairs and the rest of the team faded from my line of vision. I could only focus on what was in front of me.

A young woman of European descent stepped gracefully down the main staircase and the main hall had a light care free atmosphere in complete contrast to what I had felt when I first entered it.

The young lady had long smooth auburn hair, pinned elegantly up and seemed to compliment her high cheekbones and slim build. Her skin was pale but her eyes showed a burning passion that seemed to glow out of her, in her mannerism and her smile. She wore an emerald green floor length dress that swept around her magnificently and just watching her filled me with awe.

She obviously had a lot of confidence with the way she held herself and I couldn't help but be slightly envious over this. She took one last graceful step down the staircase before heading towards me, I backed off slightly.

I never did have good experiences with ghosts in my visions, dreams whatever you preferred to call it. But to my surprise and curiosity she didn't acknowledge my presence; I don't think she was even aware of me.

She stepped through me and continued throughout the main doors to the garden, a serene thoughtful expression on her face the whole time.

The hallway dimmed again to its murky dark setting and I sighed. It was bad enough that I had visions during my sleep but having them during the day while still conscious was just another thing to add to my list of worries.

I glanced around to see everyone still in their same positions, either that was the quickest vision I'd ever had or time hadn't really passed very quickly. Naru and Lin were still walking ahead and the face off was still going on.

"Ayako, Masako," I said beseechingly but my attempts were rebuffed since they ignored me. I repeated their names again before I forcefully grabbed them and dragged them into a walk to catch up with Naru, "Why don't we claim the good bedrooms before the boys do," I tried to force some cheerfulness into my voice but I couldn't really be sure if it worked by the stony expressions on my fellow female co-workers.

They pulled their arms from my grasps and walked ahead without me. Maybe this wouldn't be such a nice experience after all.

An icy call of my name let me know that Naru needed me for something. Tea no doubt.

As I dashed off to find out what his royal pratness wanted I couldn't help but shiver when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I glanced around quickly, feeling an unbidden fear rise and my heartbeat quicken. Without thinking I turned and ran out of the hallway, something was definitely not right about this house!

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this and my other gh stories, and this chap is so short too. My life is still hectic lol and updates me not be as regular as I want them to be, since I'm on a laptop ban I'll try and write the stories and type them up on a computer. I'll try my best though...**

**G2G and write up my other story chaps and hopefully the next chap will be soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Two Paths leads to one love

**Chapter 5: Two Paths leads to one love**

There was a definite chill to the air in this room, I noted as I closed the door behind me.

I was currently wandering around the house on my own since Ayako and Masako were still in a huff with me for some unknown reason.

Bou-san and John were surveying the grounds but I knew they really just wanted to get as far away from the girls as possible.

This is a mess, I thought to myself but a small sadistic part of my mind which I quickly squashed kept telling me it was amusing.

Naru and Lin had disappeared after coming back from meeting the owner, only to tell us we had a free choice of any bedroom. How typical of them to leave me here on my own, I thought with disgust at the people I called my colleagues, really they could be so petty and annoying sometimes.

Like most other cases I was in the furthest wind of the house were no one else from SPR would even ponder choosing simply because it was too far away from base I welcomed the solitude. It was becoming harder and harder for me to keep up my innocent cheerful façade.

The feeling I'd had earlier had long since gone but the memory of it alone tinged me with uneasiness, making me glance over my shoulder only to find myself staring back from a gilded wall length mirror.

I hesitated staring at it almost entranced while not wanting to turn my back on it but it was simply too silly to walk along the empty corridor with my head over my shoulder.

Moving onto the next room I decided it would do for the duration of my stay. While it wasn't big, I didn't like to choose enormous rooms since the space kinda creeped me out, it wasn't small either and the large bed looked soft and welcoming.

There was one thing about the room that surprised me and that was cleanliness.

Every other room I'd checked out had been dusty with mothballs by every fabric but this room was clean, mothball free with fresh sheets and polished furniture.

For a moment I thought of leaving, someone was bound to stay here but Naru had said any room in the house was free to the taking. So if I really wanted to by Naru's invitation, I could have stayed in the owner's room. I scoffed at the thought as I dumped my bag on the bed, I'd never be as rude as to do something like that, though Naru just might!

Just as I was about to lie back on the bed and close my eyes I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as if I was being watched.

"Ah, I see you found your room," an ageless voice said from behind me making me yelp and turn around to the door before I jumped back again making the back of my legs hit against the bed and causing me to wobble as I waved my arms frantically about. Honestly, my sense of balance had never been perfect but I was never this much balance disabled.

The reason for my fright took a step into the bedroom and I cringed slightly away from the old woman.

At first all I had seen was a woman wearing a black dress covering her entire body and a black thick lace veil that made her face indistinguishable.

The only parts of her not the colour black was her hair, unhidden by the veil and left loose along her back. It was a brittle grey with streaks of silver and white in it. Her hands were thin, clinging to her bones and the veins clearly prominent from her wrist to fingertips. The skin seemed paper thin and almost transparent that I would have mistaken her for a ghost.

"I had it tidied up for your arrival," she said as she approached entirely unaware to my reaction upon her arrival or she simply ignored it.

She stopped talking and I realised she was waiting for me to speak but still shocked I could only mutter a few words of thanks.

The woman stopped her approach a foot away from me and said nothing. I assumed she was staring at me but because of the veil it was quite hard to tell.

"You have a curious presence," she muttered to herself but so loudly that I could clearly hear her.

"Em thank you?2 I asked unsurely, wondering if I was stuck in a room, ages away from everyone else with an insane old woman.

The woman stood still for a few seconds and the silence was awkward as I was too creeped put to try and initiate a conversation and the woman apparently didn't want to.

"Come to the table child," she said as she walked slowly to the small table by the large balcony window.

I stared at the door debating leaving but what could an old woman do to me? I was younger and probably more superior in strength. I followed her over to the chair slowly, not overtaking her for seeming rude.

She grabbed onto the armrests and lowered herself slowly to the seat while I sat down quickly only at the edge of the cushion, ready to hop up at any moment.

She reached up into her sleeve and drew out a pack of cards and began shuffling.

I stared, the old woman wanted me to play cards with her? I had better things to do with my time or that's what Naru would probably say, I thought to myself before nearly slapping myself on the head, why did my thoughts have to mention him at a time like this and if he didn't want me to play cards with this old decrepit lady then that's exactly what I'd do, and I'd make damn sure that I had fun.

She finished shuffling and spread the cards out at their edges in her hands, "Pick the three cards you feel compelled to," she said softly.

I stared at her and then the aged deck of cards she had produced. Obviously old but well kept for. This was a very weird way of playing cards I though but I held my hands out to her cards anyway and felt that gut feeling that was my latent ESP powers.

My hand took a card out of the deck before I even realised it had moved. Two more quickly followed and I stared at them unsurely, curious but scared at what I'd pulled out.

Without waiting to see what the woman wanted me to do with them, I flipped them over, my heart was beating with expectation and my pulse racing.

"They're blank!" I exclaimed, feeling a faint annoyance at the loss of something… wonder, hope, excitement, nope none of those… expectation?

"Only to those whose eyes are blocked," the woman said softly as she reached for the blank cards, her hand accidently grazing mine as she went and for a second I saw flashes of colour on the blankness but it disappeared as her hand withdrew.

She seemed to be staring intently at the cards. How she could see through the veil was a mystery though, it was so thick, it must be a strain on her eyes.

Silence filtered through the room and I squirmed edgily in my seat, nervous for reasons unknown.

"Give me your hand," the voice, demanding ordered no questions and almost against my own will I held it out to her.

She trailed her fingers over my palm, tracing the lines before moving along my fingers. She let go and returned her hands to the cards, muttering incoherently and even with me trying to strain my ears to hear what she was saying, it was indistinguishable.

"Eh, are you ok?" my question fell on death ears, the woman didn't respond nor did it seem like she had even heard.

"The cards you pulled from the deck," I jumped slightly at her voice and felt shivers run down my spine. Something bad…

"Out of all my years only one other person has chose these exact same cards, "And from what I heard from others, her fate was not a good one,"

That proved it, this woman was crazy! I stared in disbelief at her, how long ago had she first turned senile? I scowled, great just great, stuck with a loony woman in the middle of beyond in a house while everyone else was probably doing something interesting. Brilliant! Just brilliant!

"There are two paths that lie ahead of you and time will come soon for you to decide but no matter which you choose it will not matter as they will merge in years to come. You will have the love of two people, both meant to be with you.

Depending on the path you choose, one of the two deaths will come for and shatter your entire being to pieces," the woman paused and I stared at her with shock, my mouth wide open.

"You have got to be joking me!' I stuttered out, "What kind of future is that? There's nothing even on those cards," I insisted practically screeching, this was just some horrible foolish joke on the woman's part.

"You are blind," the woman insisted as she gathered and put the cards away.

"I AM NOT BLIND! You're simply mistaken. What about a palm reading?" I thrust my hand out to her, my friends always managed to get good futures from that, you know the usual, you'll have twenty kids, marry a rich man and live until you're five hundred. The simple things in life.

"I can not do palm reading," she said stiffly.

"What were you doing with my hand before th-"

"Confirming," she interrupted, "And it is rude to speak to a blind woman in that tone!" she stood up while speaking disapprovingly and walked a few steps away, her hands clutched together.

"You're blind?" I asked confused but the flash from my phone on the bed distracted me and when I looked back the woman was gone.

* * *

**Yay, extra long chapter of about two pages. Written a while ago lol, just didn't have time to type and post, speaking of which, the next chapter is already written as well, heh heh,**

**now to get the time. If only I could get one of those Harry Potter stop watch thingies that make me go back in time (very useful thingie mebobber whose name I've forgotten) lmao.**

**Well would you believe we are a month today of Christmas Day. Can't wait!!! YAY AWESOMENESS**

**AND TO MAKE MY LIFE SO MUCH BETTER 30 seconds to Mars are coming to the O2 in Dublin. This is going to be brill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Au Revoir**


	7. Chapter 6: Suicide

**Chapter 6: Suicide**

'_There is death that will shatter your being to pieces'_

Those words haunted me as I tried to get asleep.

As I'd noticed her disappearance I'd checked the corridor but she had been nowhere in sight.

Coming here had been a mistake, I knew that now.

The house was cold and unwelcoming and I had the feeling of eternally being watched, even chanting Bou-san's mantra hadn't made it go away. To make matters worse there was no signal in this crummy old house. If my phone hadn't flashed to alert me to this then maybe the old woman wouldn't have disappeared so suddenly and I could have talked to her for longer.

After that things just got weirder. A heavy thunder storm with lashing rain started soon after and I went in search of the rest of the team.

A few wrong turns were taken but I finally managed to make it back to the main building.

Lightening lit up the stairway through the large window followed by a large boom of thunder. I held onto the banister tightly as the lights flickered off. I sucked in my breath as my hand scrabbled for my phone in my back pocket. The feeling of being watched increased tenfold and the puny light given off by my phone made no difference, barely illuminating anything for me to see.

"Hello?" I whispered automatically lowering my voice as I heard someone laughing close by. I cursed as I noticed the quiver in my voice.

Without warning the lights turned back on again and I nearly fell down the stairs from fright just as much as surprise.

The girl from earlier stood in front of me at the top of the stairs staring down at the three floor drop.

Her dress, gold was every bit as elegant as the first but as I looked closer I noticed it was quite worn. Her hair was no longer up but was let loose. It looked greasy and unkempt and as I stared harder I noticed the tears running silently down her face.

She held onto a brown material and tied it around her neck.

I froze as I realised her intentions before almost tripping in my haste. I reached the top just as she threw herself over the railing, my hand reached for hers but instead of grabbing her, it passed through her.

I watched in horror as the rope snapped straight and the woman's descent came to a halt. A gasp escaped me and my hand clamped over my mouth to muffle it as I backed off shivering.

No matter how many times I saw the replaying a death, the pain and horror never left. But then the day I couldn't react this way would probably be the day I lost myself and my humanity. Naru would probably stick me in a loony bin, I thought sourly before shaking my head to get the narcissist out of my head.

I shut my eyes trying to get rid of the image but I knew it wouldn't leave easily.

I numbly set off towards base, maybe Ayako could make me a charm and Naru a cup of tea. I smiled weakly at the thought as I opened the base door… to darkness.

I frowned as I switched on the lights, why was no one here? I took a glance around, none of the monitors were operating which meant the camera's hadn't been set up. This was… unusual/

I closed the door as I left and wondered what to do next. The house was too big to search for the others by myself and I wasn't comfortable with the thought of exploring either. Too many rooms meant more chance of running into something that ought not to be discovered.

My stomach rumbled and I clutched at it, it had been six hours since I had had something to eat and I so desperately wanted something. But looking down the dark creepily lit hallways put me off the idea of searching for the kitchen and I headed back to my room glancing over my shoulder with every step.

I had water and the snack I had meant to eat on the journey, but instead like usual I had fallen asleep. At least I could eat that now.

But where were the others? They wouldn't have left without saying something, they weren't that annoyed with me, or at least I hoped so.

When morning came, if there was no sign of the others then I would be ringing Yasuhara. He would know what to do.

* * *

**Hey guys, lol so much for updating regularly. I haven't updated my others for at least a month oops. I'll have to get onto it soon promise. As for now, there goes everything I've written for this, I'll have to find some more time soon. But for now adios**


	8. Chapter 7: Disturbed occurrences

**Chapter 7: Disturbed occurrences **

That night it was cold even though I'd piled the blankets over me on the bed as I huddled underneath the blankets, for a few reasons. It was a mixture between worry for where everyone else was and fear that something was there, in my room like that old woman.

I peeked out from under the blanket and tried to see through the pitch blackness. Vague shapes were distinguishable but nothing else thanks to the very dim light shining through the blinds of the window.

Noises echoed throughout the house as it settled down, I didn't want to be stuck in this house, I repeated to myself over and over again, my mantra to nurse me to sleep, unfortunately it wasn't working!

"Mai," I heard my name being called from outside the closed door and I sat up in bed and listened harder. How could someone be outside the door at this time of night? I checked my phone, there was still no signal, 03:40. I groaned, contemplating just lying back down and drifting off but it could be important, maybe it was Ayako or Masako.

I grabbed my dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around me and slipped on my slippers before stumbling over to the door. No matter who it was, they would pay for the disturbance.

The door handle turned easily and I squinted out into the darkness belonging to the corridor. No one was there, I frowned wanting to close the door as quickly as possible but I held back. Someone had called my name, so someone had to be around!

I went back and grabbed my torch along with my phone before stepping back outside my room. Bringing the phone was useless due to the signal strength but I could get lucky if I was in trouble, pff who was I kidding? Since when did I ever get lucky in trouble? The only reason I was taking the phone was in case I got in trouble and dropped it, so the gang would know where I'd disappeared. It would be my landmark, a slightly depressing thought.

Well back to the corridor. Although the light certainly brightened up the hall so things were no longer semi-visible, it also gave shadows to the items, making things appear to be dangerous and lurking when really it was only a candlestick.

A flash to my left and I turned abruptly to see someone moving around the corner. My throat tightened as I felt that familiar fear. I know, I know, paranormal investigator in the building, I shouldn't be afraid of anything I see in the dark but it's harder not to be afraid than it looks. Steeling myself I sneakily tiptoed down the corridor watching myself in the large mirror that had spooked me out earlier. Now it was worse, with my torch beam wavering shakily it made it seem that the shadows were shifting of their own accord.

My eyes diverted back to myself and I froze before laughing faintly to myself, for a moment it had seemed that my eyes were pure black. Trick of the light, that's all, I reassured myself. Sadly my mother's reassurances of there's no such thing as monsters didn't work for me now.

I sighed and got out of the mirror's gaze, debating on whether to go back to bed or carry on even though I'd lost track of whoever had knocked my door.

Looking at the mirror out of the corner of my eye I decided to head back to my room. Being beside the mirror crept me out, something wasn't right about it, I needed to get back to bed! I walked hurriedly back to my room. There was something not right about this house!

I settled back into bed but the pattering of the rain against the window pane kept me from taking the final step towards dreamland.

I dozed or night dreamed of black shapes drifting out of the mirror and walking into my bedroom. They gagged my mouth before grabbing my arms and dragging me out of the bed and down the hall to face the mirror. As I stared my reflection looked back, eyes as deep black as the pits of hells. It grinned and placed its palm on its side of the mirror and my shadownappers forced me to do the same. As our palms touched I felt something penetrate my body, almost like I was being possessed.

I wrenched my eyes opened and stared about my room wildly, breathing heavily. There was no sign of anyone in the room with me. Scowling I flopped onto my side and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn and turned over, ready to snuggle quickly back into my comfort zone. Only by some luck did my eyes glide over my alarm clock before diverting back to it. Half eleven, crap!

"I am soo dead," I muttered as I struggled out of the blankets and into the ensuite.

I could have sworn I set my alarm clock. Coming out of the bathroom fully washed and dressed I noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. It must have fallen down from the draft I'd created as I threw the quilt off of me. I knelt down and picked up the thin paper, feeling horrified as I read it.

_Mai, I felt because of your restless night you could do with a lie in so I switched off your alarm clock. Hope this can smooth over the reading I gave you yesterday. Have a lovely day._

That woman had been in my room, I shivered at the thought. She'd had to have been standing right beside my bed to turn off my clock and I hadn't even sense it. I'd been vulnerable, something I'd sworn I'd never be after the last fully attended case.

Shivering, I tucked the note into my jean pocket and decided I'd deal with this later. Right now I had to get to base and see if the others were anywhere in sight. I took of quite easily, my fitness levels had certainly improved recently, which was a miracle since I did the least amount of exercise of anyone in my gym class.

I practically jumped through the base door before stopping in surprise. Everything was unpacked, "Ehh?" my gaze darted around the room in surprise, Lin was at his desk typing away on his laptop. Naru was in a chair reading a book. But the biggest surprise was with the other four. Ayako had Bou-san in a headlock while repeatedly battering him over the head with her handbag while John looked on anxiously, wanting to intervene but Masako had grabbed onto his sleeve to prevent him.

That…was…weird!

Ayako and Bou-san hated each other and refused physical contact, the same with the priest and medium minus the hating part.

"What's going on?" I asked confused as I closed the base door behind me, "Where were you last night?"

"Mai," Takigawa strangled out as he tried to get the Miko to let go of him, "Help!" I ignored him.

"Bou-san felt he needed to insult Ayako by calling her a hag," Naru stated calmly, "As to where we were last night, I told you to meet us in the main hall at seven last night. Obviously you weren't listening, _again_!" Naru said quietly, "With the thunderstorm last night the river surrounding the property flooded and we only got back three hours ago to find the base not set up, no cameras placed and no temperature readings having been taken," Naru glanced up from his book and glared at me, "So what exactly did you do last night?"

The temperature dropped in the room slightly before I nearly had a heart attack. Naru smiled widely, "Don't worry, I was only joking," he laughed loudly and eerily everyone else in the room laughed as well before stopping at the same time and turned to look at me with wide creepy grins on their faces.

As quickly as I had come in, I left and shut the door behind me as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

**Lol Naru smiling widely, such a creepy sight, shivers... **


	9. Chapter 8: Love of two

**Chapter 8: Love of two**

_The pain in my chest. It hurts so much. I writhed in pain on the bed, trying to breathe was painful, a sharp pain shot up my side with every deep sob I took._

_Why couldn't the pain stop? I hadn't done anything to deserve it. He died on me and his brother…_

_They were supposed to be there for me, I screamed into my pillow trying to muffle the sound so the maids wouldn't come upon hearing my screaming._

_It was that entire gypsy fortune teller's fault, if she hadn't come to the house asking for shelter and food then Ju-kun wouldn't have let her stay and he wouldn't have taunted me to face up to my superstitions and he wouldn't be dead right now._

_The tears running down my gaunt cheeks dried up as I stared at myself in my dressing table mirror. I was hollow, my hair matted and in need of a dire wash. My dress was creased and my governess would kill me if she saw my posture at the moment. I sniffed slightly, wondering why I was caring what I looked like. It's not like there was anyone who was going to be impressed that I'd made an effort for him._

… _I am alone in the world…_

_I left the depths of my room, ready to see what the waiting world had prepared for me. Anger? Sorrow? Depression seemed the most likely as I watched my best friend walk through the main doors with his fiancée, that blind girl._

_My mouth rose into a sneer, who was she to come walking into our lives and tear him away from me, he could have replaced Ju-kun in my heart if she hadn't stolen him. I watched as he walked out of my sight, he no longer looked up to see if I was at the top of the staircase like he used to. He only had eyes for her…_

_Anger filled my heart instead of the sorrow and I marched down the stairs with anger, I'd take him away from her, then she'd know how I feel. That would wipe that disgusting smile off of her face._

_As for Ama-kun, how could he do this, move on with his life after Ju's death? It was a betrayal to all of our memories. He had forgotten all about him, how could he do that?_

_I stifled the small sob that escaped from my mouth as I went to close the doors and stop the draft entering the house._

"_Dear, dear child, I was hoping to see you before I departed," I turned once I heard that voice of doom from that HAG of a woman! She was the cause of all of this!_

_I advanced on her, blood in my eyes, fury consuming my control as I raised my hand and an almighty smack echoed throughout the hallway. I stared at my work; the red on the woman's cheek wasn't enough. She brought death to my household; death should be repaid with death._

"_STOP!" I turned to see Ama-kun walking towards me with a strange unreadable expression on his face. What was it? Love? Pity? Or what I feared most… disgust? "Stop it Sakura-san,"_

_I didn't hide the shock on my face at the formality of those words; I didn't hide anything from him, "A-Ama-kun?" I sobbed out, he didn't love me, no one loved me. I was better off dead!_

_I turned and fled, my mind made up. In this life I was nothing but a waif of a being. If I moved on Ju-chan would be waiting for me. I could end my suffering, everyone's suffering. No one would miss me. I couldn't escape the small sob that escaped my throat as I felt the roughness of the rope against my hands, so unused to rough materials and my hands soft from lack of labour. It itched the skin along my neck as I stared at the large drop below me. So far away…_

_It didn't matter; the height would not bother me anymore. I would be free. I took a breath and threw myself forward. Despite my resolve I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth as I felt the air rush pass me and the ground rising upwards. The rope tightened around my neck and it felt as if I was being pulled in two directions as I felt intense pain run along my back._

_I thrashed and spun around widely as I grasped at the rope on my neck as my lungs gasped for air. This was a mistake, I want to live!_

_Tears ran down my face as my spinning slowed down and I looked at the large mirror in the hallway, the one Ju-kun had bought me as our engagement present. I smiled sadly as I looked at my body hanging there in the mirror._

_I gagged once more and my surroundings disappeared, all I could see was the mirror from my beloved._

***

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I didn't remember falling asleep. I glanced around to realise I was in the corridor where my room was and I was standing looking at the mirror. I could vaguely remember seeing the same mirror before I became aware of my surroundings. Had I been dreaming? And if so, what had I dreamt?

I stared at my image deeply, I wasn't being vain, something seemed off. I glanced at myself; everything was in place from the clothes I was wearing to the small freckle at the side of my cheek. I forced a grin before sticking outside my tongue and watched with relief as my image copied my every move exactly before I froze. There was no way… no way that my image would roll its eyes. I leaned closer to the mirror, my serious face on, my reflection had a different colour shade to its eyes on me. Almost unconsciously my hand reached out to touch the pane of glass and as my image's hand met mine I felt an icy cold spread up my arm as I saw myself grin evilly.

With a jolt I stepped back from surprise. Shaking my head, I began to wonder if I was hallucinating. It certainly wouldn't be the first time but that was too creepy even for my imagination. Putting aside the evil grin and the different colour eyes everything else had been the same. Maybe it was just lack of food that was making me imagine everything.

I sighed as I thought back to earlier that morning when I had entered the base. Creepy smiling aside, how everyone was acting, it almost put me in mind of SPR two years ago before things got so frigging complicated, minus Naru joking of course…

As I pondered on what was going on I walked down a random corridor away from the mirror and back into the main wing of the house, secretly hoping that I would manage to discover a kitchen stuffed full of food. I hadn't eaten in twenty four hours and my stomach was constantly reminding me of its emptiness.

Somehow the story of them leaving at half seven was unbelievable, and where had they been going to? To the town? It was an hour drive away; it would be a waste of time, something the _normal_ Naru cared greatly about.

I shivered, really was there no heating in this place? I wandered the halls again and stared at the pictures on the wall. Most were black and white photos, the odd one with colour. I stared bored until one photo caught my eye, it may have been in black and white but I immediately recognised it to the same girl I'd seen two times before, one when she was dignified and the other when she committed suicide.

She was standing between two gentlemen, both looking down adoringly at her neither bothering to look at the camera. She had her hands linked in both of their arms and had a wide grin on her face.

'_You will have the love of two people, both meant to be with you'_ I jumped slightly startled as the old woman's words of my reading came to my head. I frowned; the woman had said she'd given the exact same reading to one person before me, could she possibly have meant this girl? If she did, then that would explain the 'her fate was not a good one' if she had turned suicidal.

I sighed briefly before I glanced at the names written beneath the photograph and took out my phone. Two bars of signal, which should do.

Scrolling through the phonebook I hesitated, wondering if I was simply overreacting but shook my head.

"Hello," the familiar voice answered quickly and I smiled brightly even though he couldn't see it.

"Yasuhara-kun, can you do me a favour?" I didn't wait for his reply, "I want you to look up a girl and two boys, one Sakura Bernadette, Nakamura Jushiro and Nakamura Osama, presumably the two men are brothers," I spoke reading the names slightly and stumbling over the girl's which wasn't of Japanese origin.

"Why, can the great Naru not find it so he needs the great Shounen Detective's help," the student said jokingly and I could feel the anime sweat drop at the back of my head.

"Eh no, I haven't told Naru about this, he and everyone else have been acting weird this morning and they went missing last night," I hesitated slightly, "So don't tell Naru I've been asking for information or anyone else for that matter, something's not right with them,"

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Yasuhara thought over what I had just said, "Fine I'll do it and I'll be arriving tomorrow," he said smoothly and upon my protests I knew he was grinning evilly, "You do want the information, don't you?" I could just imagination him pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with an evil smirk on his face as he contemplated blackmailing me further.

"Fine," I muttered with a huff.

* * *

**lol another chapter finished. yay ^_^ I'm so excited, I'm on a 10 day countdown until my birthday. whew. **

**In the manga, Yasuhara refers to himself as Shounen Detective, I think... **

**Well until next time**


	10. Chapter 9: Eternally Bound

**Chapter 9: Eternally Bound**

I glanced around the kitchen unsurely as I did my best to stop myself sneezing from my tickly nose. FINALLY I had found the X on the treasure map only to find the counters dusty and the fridge bare. Resisting the urge to slump to the floor as it was in a worse condition that the surfaces around me I pondered my next move in the master grand plan of things.

With no food in the kitchen, the tiny rations that I did have gone and no where else to look, it left the town an hour away. Hesitancy pulled at my consciousness and with good reason. To leave this house was bad enough, especially with no team members going with me but this mansion was in the middle of nowhere and the forest along the road to get here put chills down my back, and I had been in the car at the time, not in the open. My stomach rumbled loudly, its insistent gurgling demanding food.

Without thinking I left the dirty room and followed back along the corridors, avoiding staring into the mirror and dashing into the room for my jacket. Although it was the middle of the summer, I knew it would be cool in the shadows of the forest and who knew how long I would be. I took my purse from my bag and tucking it in the jacket pocket I finally left the house.

Being inside the creepy house had made me forget about the beauty of the surrounding land, it was like the storm last night had never occurred. The ground was dry and the grass was pure green and stretched for miles away. Throughout the grounds were bushes and trees and in the distance I saw a straight line of large hedgerows twice my height. I decided I would check them out later when I returned, my body itched to investigate now but hunger was a more immediate problem. It seemed to take forever to walk down the avenue and by the time I came to the small bridge my mind was already filled with suspicions as I glanced at the river. Sure it was pretty high but no where even near flooding level… Where had everyone gone last night?

I thought for a brief second before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, I felt eyes boring into me full with some kind of intent, whether it was good or bad I couldn't tell. I breathed calmly, I am a ghost investigator, and I can handle anything. Before I could take a step forward to dash off the property and I forced myself to hastily turn around. I let myself blink once then twice before shaking my head, it had almost seemed for a second that I had seen that old woman standing in front of the unopened front door but she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Hallucination, I really needed to get food, I already felt really tired and nauseous even though there was nothing in my stomach to throw up. I stared around me for another moment before I nearly tripped over my feet dashing to the gate and swinging it shut behind me.

I didn't bother to look back knowing that I would have a feeling of dread just looking at the house; instead I looked onwards towards the dim forest with its odd trees on both sides of the road, meeting above it to form a type of archway.

I took my first hesitant step before taking another and gradually producing a slow walk, I paused before forcing myself to take a step under the trees outstretched creaking branches and immediately felt the coolness of the shade descend upon me causing a brief shudder.

Calming my thoughts with teddy bears and picnics I left the safety of the closest civilisation and began my long haul trek to the town. An hour's journey by car meant at least a two to four hour walk, by the time I reached the town and got everything I needed it'd be too dark to start the walk back. Perhaps I could stay in a hotel and wait for Yasuhara to give me a lift tomorrow morning. That way I could view the information without being seen by Naru or anyone else.

'_Mai'_ a soft swirl of wind blew past me, letting my loose hair fly into my face and stinging my eyes. I pushed it back quickly as I strained to see what was ahead of me as the leaves of the trees rustled tenaciously overhead.

That overwhelming of a vision flooded my senses and I quickly closed my eyes and calmed down my breathing, letting myself flow with it and not struggle against it as Lin-san had briefly taught me.

'_Come child,'_ I breathed deeply again and my awareness of my surroundings faded out from under me after I felt my knees and then my face hit the concrete of the road.

"_Ju-kun, wait up!" a little girl called out after a boy not much older than her. "Ju-kin!!!" she squealed as she tripped over a fallen log that had gone unnoticed by her as she had tried to catch up with the faster child in front of her. The boy turned back to glance at her and shook his head exasperatedly._

"_Can you not stay on your feet for even a second," he scoffed as he walked back to where the little girl was on the ground sniffling quietly, her eyes downcast and therefore not seeing the concerned look she was getting from her friend. "What did you do now?" he scowled and with folded arms he hunched down to her level on the forest floor._

_The girl peeked up from underneath her fringe but flinched and looked back down when she made eye contact with him. "Jushiro," she whispered quietly as she clutched the hem of her dress, "I'm sorry for holding you back again," she hiccupped, "I tried to keep up, I really did," she glanced up tearfully, "You should just leave me behind, I'll head back to the house,"_

_Before she could move or even begin to protest Jushiro had hauled her to her feet, "You're staying with me, I'm not going to leave you ever," he said softly before planting a kiss on her cheek. Both children blushed and looked away from the other, a small smile playing on their lips._

_

* * *

_

**Hmm something is seriously weird, the amount of words not including this AN is 1089 in microsoft word but when I uploaded the document it became 1100 and I hadn't edited it yet. What's going on there????**

**Oh another problem. My internet is really really slow, it's speed ranges from 36-54 Mbps when it used to be around 106, it's not like I download and the speed is making watching videos a pain to load. Anyone know how to boost the speed? We've tried speed tests but they're not working **


	11. Chapter 10: Difficulty Arising

**Chapter** **10: Difficulty Arising**

The first thing I felt was a damp cloth resting against my forehead, it was cool and refreshing compared to the clammy hot sensation prickling along the rest of my skin, making me feel uncomfortable.

I knew I was no longer in the forest, the mattress beneath me and quilt above me was enough to tell me that, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out how I'd gotten here.

I remembered collapsing onto the concrete roadside and the vision of the children I could only assume was Sakura Bernadette and Nakamura Jushiro. They had been cute as children, but what had happened in their later years? There were so many questions to be asked and the only person with hope of getting these answers was me.

After that vision there was a gap in my memory, yet I was aware it was there. It reminded me almost of possession yet nothing had arrived in my body, no existence or remembrance of one lingered. What was going on here? The mansion had to do with it, I was sure.

Time passed and my thoughts fizzled into boredom while I felt the needs of my body: my parched throat and rumbling stomach. My compliance resulted in my heavy limbs attempting to push myself into a sitting position while my eyes adjusted to the blaring light coming from the window next to me, the flimsy green curtains let it pass through giving a greenish tinge to the rest of the surroundings, this didn't look like a hospital room.

"Finally you're awake," I shifted to face the speaker but before I could utter a word a glass of water was rudely pushed into my face leaving me with no choice but to open my mouth and swallow, otherwise it would have soaked me.

"Yasuhara!" Spluttering, I managed to push his hand aside without managing to spill any water down me. He took my glare on hand, smirking like the jerk he was, as he placed the glass on the nightstand. He really hadn't changed. Same grin, same evil genius glasses and same attitude. The only remaining constant on our team not having changed. I couldn't count myself with him, I may not have changed willingly but life had a funny way of messing with you.

"What Mai? I wouldn't want you to die with thirst after just getting over your fever," the smirk sat so naturally and familiarly on his mouth that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Turning abruptly to the door, a young man stood hesitantly between the corridor outside and the room I was in, unsure if he should leave or not.

"Yes Mai, is he interrupting us?" Yasuhara grinned widely, suggestively even; it left his face after I whacked the back of his head. It was only Yasuhara's constant teasing that allowed me to remain cool and collected, despite what he'd been suggesting. I was going to get him back for that and the glare I sent him let him know he wasn't off the hook so easily.

"Come in and please ignore Yasu-kun's humour, I'm afraid he hasn't learned how to grow up yet," my tone slightly peeved.

The man laughed lightly as he came closer, grabbing a chair in the corner and bringing it over to sit down, "I just wanted to check how you were doing. I was the one who found you on the roadside on my way to visit my grandparents so I brought you back into town,"

Grandparents? That road was one way straight to the mansion; I pondered analyzing what he had just said. "Thank you for your kindness…"

"Oh, my name is Abarai Kana, but Kana is fine by me,"

"Kana-san, the road I was on is one way to a mansion, you said you were visiting your grandparents?" he stared at me then, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't miss anything Taniyama-san,"

"-Mai is fine," I interrupted quickly and this time a blush did spread across my cheeks.

"Mai-san then. Yes the owners of the mansion are my grandparents. I was going to check up on them and see how the ghost investigation was coming along. It seems I was most fortunate to find you,"

"And how is that?" I jumped at Yasuhara's voice, having forgotten that he was even in the room with us, like I had been entranced. I froze, there is something about the guy in front of me, like I've seen him before.

"It's not everyday I get to run into a cute girl," I looked at him sharply, my heart pounding, "And I'm sure it's not everyday I get to see her a second time in one week,"

Realisation hit me then same black hair and green eyes, "I bumped into you while I was running, I'm so sorry about that, I was in a rush to get to work,"

He accepted my apology easily as he leaned calmly back into his chair, "Must be some boss to have instilled such a rush in you to get to work,"

My smile slipped of my face. Naru… Davis Oliver, why was I in this room when I needed to get back to the mansion, I thought suddenly. There was no time to pretend like everything was normal.

"Yasu-kun, there's something wrong with everyone, they're acting strangely, like they used to before the break-ups and fights and Naru's just being plain weird,"

"So that's why you left?" Yasuhara mused, "It would seem our team mates have been possessed by something. I'm thinking this has to do with the information you wanted me to get,"

He stared at me expectantly; waiting for my confirmation on a matter I didn't know myself. Almost like how he acted with Naru after handing him information. He was looking to me to take charge of the situation, but of what? Our team consisted of two people, three if Kana was going to come to the mansion to help out.

"I don't know if they're connected yet but the possessions are going to be a problem." I spoke slowly, was I ready to take on the responsibility of being a leader?

Kana had been following our discussions quietly until this moment, "Why's that? If you're paranormal investigators shouldn't you be equipped to deal with this?"

Yasuhara remained silent, expecting me to give an explanation. Now I knew why being boss made Naru cranky all the time, not that I wasn't going to blame him for it.

"Normally that would be true but I'm only clairvoyant and latent at that, Yasuhara gathers evidence. Neither of us has ever been trained in the art of exorcism and we've never felt the need to with five of our members capable of it. If we attempted to do it without having been trained we could cause damage to our friends,"

"So the five members who usually exorcise are possessed,"

"Now you see our problem,"

* * *

**Lol I'm back with yet another late update, psst don't kill me. Updates are hectic I know and I think we'll have to wait until summer to wait for regular ones. Damn a busy schedule.**

**On a brighter note, 3 days until st. patrick's day. whew hoo, only I'm grounded so I can't go to the parade or stalls, sniffels.**


	12. Chapter 11: Comrade Similarities

**Chapter 11: Comrade Similarities**

It was dark by the time we arrived. Kana pulled his car round the back of the house and into a small unused shed I hadn't noticed. It was no later than ten at night and I was unpacking shopping bags in the proper kitchen. Apparently the dusty one I'd been in earlier had long been out of use; no wonder there hadn't been any food in it.

"So you spent your entire summers here when you were younger?" I queried as Kana and Yasuhara walked me towards the wing I was staying in. We each had torches in our hands, ready for any power shortages that could occur. I refused to be unprepared and look unprofessional, despite the fact that it couldn't look any worse having hired the clients' grandson.

"Most summers pretty much," he replied glancing around him, "When I got back from boarding school I'd spend weeks exploring this place from top to bottom, every wing apart from this one," he halted as he stared around him. I glanced quickly at Yasuhara, our eyes connecting momentarily before we both turned to stare at Kana, eerily in tune with each other.

He was motionless, staring down the long corridor that we had to take, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth set in a frown.

"Kana-kun?" I stepped towards him without thinking and snapped him out of his reverie. He stared at me for a second, his gaze frightening in that he was looking at me without seeing, like I wasn't there.

"My grandparents forbid me to enter this wing of the house. They said it was too dangerous for anyone to enter," he stared at Yasuhara and I before his gaze focused solely on me.

"It's curious as to why Mai picked this wing to stay in," Yasuhara spoke grimly, "It would seem her unconscious habit of heading towards danger has struck true again," this time his tone was sarcastic, no respect at all. Crushing his toes with my foot my anger only faded after he pleaded mercy. That would teach him!

"Do you know why you were forbidden to come here?" I spoke slowly thinking of the back dressed woman and the mirror that was in no way unconnected to all of this.

If he was forbidden to come here then his grandparents must have had a reason why and that reason could be vital to our investigation. And I had yet to meet our mysterious employers who I hadn't seen hide or hair of. Unusual, if not slightly suspicious, but I wouldn't mention that to Kana.

"They never did give me a reason, just told me if they found me in it they'd be very displeased. That was enough to scare me back then," his mouth curved into a small smile. I allowed myself to relax unknowingly; he was back to normal again. Shame, I couldn't get Ayako to make any protection charms… Or perhaps I could, as long as I kept up the pretence of not knowing they weren't themselves.

"You're grandparents are formidable people?" I queried as we headed down the corridor again. This time the wing didn't seem as ominous with two people walking alongside me, I wasn't alone, but not that the two people beside would be very useful in the event of a ghost attack. I was the only person able to protect us with the Kuji and Bou-san's mantra. A daunting fact, I was only an assistant for God's sake! And a part-time one at that.

"Not formidable. I was an orphan and they adopted me as their grandson. I was brought to their house and it was like a playground to me. I stayed away from this wing because I feared displeasing them. I thought they'd send me back to the orphanage," he grimaced slightly, his black fringe falling into his eyes as his head dropped down.

He looked so mournful as we walked and he was like me, no parents or real family in world truly related to him.

"I'm an orphan too," my voice surprised me, I hadn't expected myself to speak up but I felt the need to, not sympathise, but comfort, "My parents both died in car crashes," I spoke slowly thinking back to these two periods that had changed the direction my life had taken. If my mother and father were still alive would I have joined SPR, perhaps, but my parents would never have allowed me to go on cases and I would never have considered the team to be anything more than friends, certainly not a family. Maybe that would have been for the best. "But you still have your grandparents and I'm sure they care deeply for you," I smiled at his as he raised his head to stare into my eyes.

"And who Mai-chan, cares for you?" he spoke low, staring at Yasuhara who had walked ahead of us to ensure that he wasn't listening.

I opened and then closed my mouth, no answer quick to come off my tongue like it would have a while ago.

Naru? Hell no, he'd care more about a fly on the wall before giving me a second thought. Lin wasn't really worth mentioning, I think we've totalled up to about two full conversations so far. Masako was too much of a bitch at times to climb down from her high and mighty stool. Ayako, yes but she had the baby to think of. Bou-san was away on tour, I didn't see him much and he didn't keep in contact during these lengthy absences. John was out of the country half the time.

Yasuhara was there though; he'd been there to help me study despite the fact that he gained no benefit from it. He'd also been willing to come to this mansion even though it was far away once he heard I was literally on my own. Really he was the only person I could constantly depend on. I hadn't realised that until now.

As I opened my mouth to reply, the lights along the corridor flickered before turning off completely. My stomach sunk to my feet. I heard Kana swear as he fumbled with his torch switch. Being the pro that I am at getting into situations like this I had turned my torch on the minute there had been a doubt with the lights.

I watched as Yasuhara quickly followed suit, his light brightening the corridor even more. His face was shaded but the look of annoyance and the stubborn set of his mouth was more than enough to tell me to stay out of his way.

Kana, the least experience of my team (only a member for perhaps three hours, so I'd excuse him for his slow reaction) turned the light on and flicked it upwards before he gasped.

I turned quickly, I had been so focused on my conversation with Kana that I hadn't realised I'd even entered the corridor with the mirror. As I gazed towards, it seemed like something was yet again staring back at me. I stared at myself and the two men with me stared at where their reflections should have me.

I was the only person whose image was in the wall length frame.

* * *

**Yet again, it's been another while. Lot of things have happened. Pokemon heartgold came out (YAY), in Bleach Ichigo has seen Isshin (Finally!), and I had a french mock oral. sigh... ooh and last night we had a storm. low and behold when I pulled up the blinds there was snow on the ground, in March, Spring!!!! Global Warming for you...**

**hope you like this chapter. it's kind of hard writing it now, cuz I'm not really one for writing conversations in chapters, it's sort of more what's happening and descriptions of things than people talking but in these recent chapters I'm trying to introduce Kana and make his seem believable. Gah, please don't hate him lol, he's really nice in my head.**


	13. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I know it's been a while since I updated all of my stories and this is a general notice for all of them, I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING THESE STORIES NOR HAVE I LOST THE PLOT LINE. With my exams coming up in less than three weeks and some major studying needing done I simply don't have time to type them up at the moment. My last exam is on the 17th June, and I will begin updating again after that, pinky promise XD.

Thanks for your continued support,

Blackwitchkarma


	14. Chapter 12: My Comforter

**Chapter 12: My Comforter **

It was freaky not being able to see Kana and Yasuhara's reflection… Vampires perhaps? I ignored the trail my thoughts wanted me to head down.

"That has got to be a trick mirror!" Kana said disbelievingly as he stared at his non-existent image, an impossible feat but he seemed on the right path to succeeding. Yasuhara and I ignored him as we approached the mirror cautiously, I even more so than him, that mirror still had an evil potent force full of grim memories and there was no way I would trustingly walk up to it, no matter how innocent the bloody thing looked, not that it could look very innocent with such a weird image...

"Yasuhara!" I warned quietly, my voice travelling in the silence, as he moved to touch the surface, his hand a finger breadth away, before he stopped. My heart quickened and I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at the dark hallway closing in from behind. "Guys, can we get off this corridor?" I was suddenly desperate to move, my torch juddering in my unsteady hand, the feeling in my chest indescribable. Neither man replied to me but both acknowledged my immediate odd request, following as I walked to the bedroom door that was mine for the duration of the stay.

My hand was still shaking, my heart beat racing and while I hurriedly entered the bedroom I could feel and hear the blood pounding in my ears like a quick drumbeat. I shut the door once Yasuhara and Kana had come in behind me; I let out a small sigh, feeling moderately better out of the mirror's view.

My inner 'animal instincts' told me that we hadn't been the only ones in the corridor, someone was approaching, searching for us perhaps, although that wasn't entirely clear. Noticing that Yasuhara and Kana were standing in the middle room, light pouring from their torches, which meant the light would be visible from the gap under the door, "Turn the torches off," I hissed and at the moment they seemed about to object I changed my tone to a more commanding one, "Do it! And shut up about it!" Yasuhara did as he was told immediately, it took Kana slightly longer, but he listened in the end. If this was what leadership was like I really couldn't be bothered with it, it was way too much hassle.

Darkness settled in the room as I walked to the middle of the room, Kana and Yasuhara on either side of me, my hand crept into theirs as footsteps were soon heard. They were evenly paced, not to quick, not to slow, but confident and with purpose.

Kana's breathing quickened while my heart pounded even harder; all the while I squeezed both boys' hands tightly.

Was it the old woman? If it was, I don't think that we would have had anything to worry over but what if it wasn't. The old lady didn't have as heavy footsteps as those ones, if she even made a noise at all.

From under the gap in the door a light could be seen shining by before the darkness seeped back in as whoever was in the corridor moved past. I winced as Kana gave a small muffled sneeze, so unexpected it made me jump and stumble into Yasuhara. His arm wrapped around my waist just as I was about to tip and fall.

I wanted nothing better than to scold Kana but knew that if I did whoever was out there would hear, we listened but the footsteps continued on, they didn't halt or come back to investigate the brief noise. My breath came shakily and I tapped Yasuhara's shoulder to make him let go of me after a minute had passed.

"I think it would be wise if we stayed in this room until tomorrow morning," I said unsteadily, "Someone's out there wandering, we should wait until daylight before we start investigating further into the house," I stared at the two men, one looking at me warily and the other one analysing every thing I did or said. This was my team? We are so going to fail, I sighed pessimistically.

"I'm going for a walk on the grounds," Kana said by the balcony doors as he opened them, "It's only a floor up and there's a pipe I can climb back up on," He said as he peered over before glancing back at the both of us, Yasuhara and I. Nodding my assent I closed the doors behind him and slouched up against them trying not to have a break-down.

"This is all going to pot Yasu," I grumbled, "I mean look at us, we're a team of three and it's no better than the two of us. We're up against spirits that have the power to take over the team and something even stronger that's controlling those spirits," I sighed again letting my head fall into my hands. "Thank god this is my last case, I hate doing this,"

"You don't really mean that Mai," Yasuhara smiled slightly, "That means you hate working with me," he slipped down onto the floor beside me, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee, being his usual comforting self when it was needed.

"I don't hate working with you Osamu-kun; I just hate working with the rest of them. Everything's changed from what it used to be, nothing's the same but you," I faced him, half-smiling, "I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive at university without you," I admitted, "I'll miss you to much," I allowed myself to lean against him while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're a survivor Mai, and I'll still visit," he smirked then, "But I'm touched that you could care for a little old man like me. Aaah I remember my first love, it was way back in-" My elbow crashed into his side.

"If you say one more thing to ruin this moment I will kill you," I whispered harshly, before laying my head on his shoulder and he planted a brotherly kiss on my forehead.

I felt safe for the first time since I'd entered this room, with Yasuhara's arm around me giving me comfort always whenever I needed it, perhaps there was hope.

My mind wandering as everything drifted into a haze I thought briefly of Madoka, she could help despite the fact that she was in England. Madoka…

_Just wait little child, I'm waiting for you… _

_I will take you and your corrupted soul from that worthless body of yours and throw you away to the gutter…_

* * *

_**Whew, all my tests be finished yay, apart from my guitar grade exam tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck for my tests and I hope everyone is enjoying the beginning of their summer hols, it is amazingly sunny over here which means for once I get to actually wear shorts (it's a miracle) ;) hope yous enjoyed the chapter and thanks to everyone who favourited and story alerted this and my other stories XD**_


End file.
